Pent Up Emotions
by Baileaves
Summary: Khonjin arrives at Fratelli's Pizza for a slice, but meets an unexpected guest instead. And they're pretty pissed. Khonjin house, Rape/non-con, graphic violence


**Been really depressed lately. Which means it's time to make some garbage, angsty self indulgent bullshit. Sorry in advance**.

* * *

"Yo Gino, you got my pe-pepperoni pizza for me?!" Khonjin cried barging into Fratelli's as he did every day.

"Gino!" The redhead continued to call looking for his friend. But Gino was nowhere to be found.

"Come on Gino! Let's play monopoly, I'll let you be the boot this time," Khonjin said to entice the man to show his face.

"Not actually though, because that boot's fucking mine, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

Khonjin searched the near entirety of the pizzeria, finding neither head nor tail of Gino. Gay spaghetti chef was nowhere to be seen either.

When Khonjin was just about to give up, he suddenly spotted an envelope on the floor. But there was something odd about it. It sported a strange glyph on the front of it.

"A letter from Gino?" Khonjin thought aloud as he stooped down to pick it up.

Bright.

Blinding.

A white hot light consumed Khonjin's vision. He tried to close his eyes, but he could still see the light as if he hadn't closed them at all.

Then came the ripping feeling.

It felt like something was being forcibly taken away from him. Like a piece of his soul. Khonjin screamed. The final threads snapped and then suddenly everything went black.

Khonjin blinked bleary eyed up into the light. It was similar to the one from before, but not nearly as intense.

He didn't know how long he had been out for. He didn't even know if he'd really been out at all. If he had been, it had been a dreamless sleep.

Slowly, Khonjin pushed himself up into a sitting position. He touched a hand to his throbbing head.

Blood.

The crimson liquid dripping from his forehead stained his white satin gloves.

"So, you've made it."

Khonjin's head snapped up to the voice above him.

"What are you doing here?" Khonjin's voice rang out cold and hollow like a bell.

"I needed to pick up a couple of things and you just so happened to be holding onto them."

"Yeah, well I don't seem to remember volunteering to be your pack mule." Khonjin laughed. He took a shaky step up. He let out a sudden grunt, slumping to one leg.

"Don't try anything, I'm the one in control here now."

Khonjin took in a deep breath.

"Sma-"

A fist to his gut sent Khonjin down to the floor again.

"Don't you dare call for him! This is between you and me."

Khonjin looked up at him.

"Then what do you want, Pent."

He grabbed him by his tie and hauled Khonjin up to his face.

"What I want is _to kill you_!" Bloodshot eyes screamed.

Pent tossed the other to the ground, rousing another grunt from Khonjin.

"But," Pent went on "I can't do that."

Pent began to pace in front of Khonjin. From the ground he followed him with his eyes.

Back.

Forth.

Back.

Forth.

"You ruined everything for me before. You and that obese, Italian, pizza maker." Pent hissed, before stilling.

"I'm not letting you ruin this for me again."

Pent began to approach again. His teeth bared and a wicked intent clear in his eyes.

Khonjin felt his stomach somersault, and he pulled himself backwards with his hands and feet.

"I'm going to show you. Show you exactly how it feels to have something ripped away from you. To show you just how much pain and anguish you've helped make me feel."

Pent's hand snaked around Khonjin's tie again. He pulled until Khonjin lay trapped underneath him.

"L-look, Pent, why don't we just talk about this? I'm sorry for your loss, alright. Let's just talk." Khonjin gave a weak smile. When Pent paused, Khonjin held onto that tiny glimmer of hope.

"After all, beating the shit out of me won't fix anything."

The fist around Khonjin's tie tightened.

"No you're right, it won't." Pent admitted.

Khonjin gave him a small smile. The feeling of hope rising further in his chest.

Suddenly Pent's hands snapped around his throat.

"But it will make me feel a hell of a lot better."

Khonjin's hands sprang to his neck. He began feverishly clawing at Pent's hands. Choked gasps for air passing between his lips. Pent heaved between clenched teeth. His arms shook in the effort he was exerting in strangling the other. Unconsciousness began to take hold over Khonjin.

In an instant the hands withdrew from his neck and met squarely in his stomach. Khonjin gave a violent wheeze in response. Then those hands went to his face striking him.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Pent pulled back his bloodied knuckles, panting and snarling like a rabid animal.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Pent muttered in a shaky whisper. He paused surveying the damage he had so far done to the mob boss' son, and deciding where to strike next. Khonjin coughed on blood, and reached a hand out to him.

"P-Pent, stop…"

Pent grabbed for Khonjins belt.

"Pent."

He had Khonjin's pants down in an instant.

"P-Pent, please."

His own pants quickly followed suit.

"Pent, no. Please stop. Please!"

He entered him.

Khonjin's scream echoed around them, bouncing off of unseen walls. It hurt. It was hurting Pent, what he was doing. But he knew it would hurt Khonjin more. His eyes were wild and far away. He could barely comprehend the endless screams and sobs Khonjin was producing. His mind solely focused on the task at hand.

Thrusting.

Hurting.

Raping.

So absorbed in his task at hand, Pent didn't hear anyone approach.

The fist to his cheek took him completely off guard, and Pent went sprawling to the ground with it.

"You sick, fucking bastard."

Pent recognized Gino's voice.

"How the hell did you get here?" Pent cried whipping his head around to face him.

There stood Gino, Spagger, and…

"You've gone too far this time, Pent." Smack said shaking his head.

Pent set his jaw.

Gay spaghetti was holding Khonjin in his arms. Smack stared at him disapproving. Gino stood there seething.

"You're lucky Gilmore didn't come with us or you'd be fucking dead where you stand." Gino hissed.

"Pent, I know what you took from Khonjin. You need to give it back." Smack said coolly.

Pent lowered his head.

A small laugh bubbled out of his mouth. It quickly grew to a crescendo before tapering off.

"You really just love fucking up my plans don't you?"

"This was your plan?! Beating Khonjin to unconsciousness?!" Gino screamed barely keeping his anger at bay.

"He was just an example of what happens when people get in my way." Pent said standing.

"You better fucking believe I'll do worse if you try to stop me." Pent sneered.

"Pent, that's enough." Smack said raising his voice.

"SHUT UP!"

Pent screamed running towards the person closest to him, Gino. Gino flinched as he saw the fist closing in on his face. An instant passed. When nothing came, Gino cracked an eye open.

Pent stood frozen in time in front of him. His fist was stopped mere inches from him. He heard Khonjin cough and turned around to see him wiping blood from his nose.

"Fucking asshole." Khonjin muttered from strained vocal cords.

"I'll take him back. I'll return what he stole from you shortly." Smack said approaching Pent.

"Woah, woah you can't just leave yet! Look what he did to Khonjin, you let that happen!" Gino exclaimed.

Smack stopped in front of Pent, facing away from Gino.

"You better keep him under control, because if I see either of you here again it will be the last. Do you understand?" Gino roared.

Smack was quiet, placing a hand on Pent.

"I do."

And with that the two were gone.

Gino stared into the empty air where they had been standing a moment longer before turning his attention to Gay spaghetti and Khonjin. Spagger was petting Khonjin's head and murmuring soothing words to him. Gino let out a heavy sigh, making his way over to them.

"How's he holding up?" Gino asked crouching down next to them.

"I think he's still conscious, but he's pretty badly wounded." Gay spaghetti said solemnly.

Gino inspected him. He hadn't had a good look at him until now. Blood caked his hair to his forehead. His face had begun to swell and Gino was sure he'd end up with two black eyes. Gino's eyes traveled downwards until they came to rest at Khonjin's hips. Thankfully Spagger had managed to pull Khonjin's pants back on him, but the telltale sign of untucked shirt, undone belt and blood stain originating from his groin gave away what had happened. Gino's nails bit into the palms of his hands. If he ever saw Pent again he was a dead man.

"S-spag, Gino?" Khonjin's voice called hoarsely.

"We're right here Khonjin. Pent is gone now." Gay Spaghetti said.

"Are you okay?" Gino asked close to a whisper.

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't shake off."

Gino didn't completely trust Khonjin's words, one quick look up at Gay spaghetti and he knew he wasn't alone in that sentiment.

"You know what would make me feel much better though?" Khonjin asked.

"What?" Replied Gino.

"A good ol' slice of pizza."

Gino gave a small laugh.

"Sure kid, as many slices as you want."


End file.
